


~Play me a Moon Song~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confusing drabble, Other, Reader is already dead, idk - Freeform, like the hero's shade, reader is eternally damned from "heaven" and "hell", this is supposed to be a oneshot but maybe not, you can never rest in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: There is no light or dark, good or evil. If anyone believed that, it was you.You believe that the "light" can be evil and the "shadow" vice versa.So even through his mean words and deep scowl, you don't believe he's necessarily "bad", just a bit lost (and ill mannered...)That doesn't stop you, no, it fuels you, for he still had a chance to sprout, unlike your already withered bloom.For once, a long time ago, you shined like the moon. Now, you've finally found that light in his silver hair and rubilite eyes.





	

You were simply searching in the wrong place.

There, within the shadow of the blood moon dwelled a creature of darkness, hunting it's prey.

But...for that one second that it looked directly at you with glowing eyes and a silver halo ring around hair of silk, a spark ignited.

You felt alive again.

It...HE...looked away, but you could have sworn his eyes locked onto yours, and your broken clock almost ticked another tock.

He shines.

He shines brightly.

You had caught a glimpse of heaven within his clouded soul.

He was...beautiful.

Mustering up all the energy you had, you had changed your form to that of a little girl's, one pure and innocent, yet it was far from true. You had disrespected the goddesses in a way that even you were ashamed of, therefor being damned to watch and not act.

You didn't make a sound, no tears following down your face, no sound with your light steps.

His Crimson eyes flickered with interest as he watched you walk, everything about you screamed 'not a normal child', and he was a bit nosy.

"Kid. What would you do if I stabbed you and burned your body?" He asked casually, stepping out of the shadows, trying to scare you.

You ignored him, walking past just to annoy him.

"You're begging for it, aren't you?!"

You stopped walking, turning around and grabbing at his calloused hand, which he instantly pulled away.

You looked up at him, he looked down at you, and you both just....stared.

Eventually, he gave up with the furrow of his brow and dropped his hand to the side once more.

You grabbed at it again, which he flinched, but took anyway.

You pulled him toward your old village, now emerged under water.

A cat scurried along the old path as he kept his eyes on you, wondering how such tiny legs could move so fast without snapping.

You were outside the edge of Hyrule, simply stopping on the beach and finding a rock to sit on as you did once long ago, to look out at the foreign lands that you once wished to explore like your descendants had.

But that hope was gone now, like many others.

He eventually went to turn away, but stopped as he saw you weren't there anymore.

Though, you never really were.

Instead, he got the feeling from before, and he looked around cautiously.

The tugging on his hand returned, pulling him toward the water, drawing him in.

He was pulled further down, watching seaweed sway gently.

Much further away, he saw an old castle, and a figure standing under the gate's arch.

Through complete silence, you stared at his red eyes, and motioned him in.

Pulling out an old book, you handed it to him...

 

He sat up with a large gasp, falling from the tree he was resting in. 

He landed on a book.


End file.
